


Happier

by 99ProblemsAndOtpsAreAllOfThem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99ProblemsAndOtpsAreAllOfThem/pseuds/99ProblemsAndOtpsAreAllOfThem
Summary: It had been three days since Simon Betrayed the clan. It had been three days since Simon Betrayed Rapheal.Just a little drabble I've been wanting to write for a while.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Simon freed Camille. Based off the song happier by Ed Sheeran. Remember, kudos and comments make the author happy.

It had been three days since Simon Betrayed the clan. It had been three days since Simon Betrayed Rapheal.

Simon was at the Institute when he heard Clary yell, "Simon, time to eat supper!" He thought that maybe for once they would remember that he was a vampire and he didn't eat chicken teriyaki.

<<>>

Supper went as usual, he didn't talk and zoned out everyone else, because all he could think about was _him._ Raphael. All he could think about was the look on Raphael's face, he had never looked at him like that, with disgust. All he could think about was how he could go back to them. How he could go back to Raphael.

"I have to go." Simon announced. Everyone looked very startled and Simon wondered why. He then realized that that was probably the first thing he said in days. Someone even gasped.

"O-ok Simon." Clary told him, worryingly.

"Not like you would, but don't worry I'll be back before sunrise."

"C-" but Simon was already of before she could say anymore.

<<>>

He was knocking- scratch that, banging on the Dumort door guitar in hand. When someone finally opened. "Lilly, thank G- Is Raph here?" She was blocking the door so Simon couldn't see in, but he could smell Raphael's faint cologne in the air.

"No, he's gone at the moment. And you shouldn-" Lilly was cut off by the most beautiful voice Simon had ever heard.

"Let the fledgling in Lilly."

"Bu-"

"Let. Him. _In._ " Lilly knew she shouldn't disobey Raphael but it was obvious she wanted to. When Simon passed her she hissed at him.

Simon thought he was ready to see him again, he really did. "Raph" was all he could get out.

"Leave us Lilly." Raphael said.

"Ugh, fine."

"So Simon, say what you came to say."

"Oh, right, uh, yea ok." Simon cleared his throat and positioned his guitar, and started doing what he did best, pouring his heart out into the music. Into the song, and by the end he had tears running down his face.

"Walking down 29th and Park  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier

Saw you walk inside a bar  
He said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah, you look happier, you do

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody love you like I do  
Promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
If you're moving on with someone new

'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you

Sat on the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you?

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody need you like I do  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling, I am still in love with you

But I guess you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'd feel it too  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
I know I was happier with you

Baby, you look happier, you do  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new  
But if breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you."

[The actual song](https://youtu.be/8TpcBDJZsJA)


End file.
